


Who Nose

by Liadt



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly, written in the wee small hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steed wants to prepare himself for the Artic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Nose

“What are you doing Steed?” asked Emma Peel. She had been dozing on Steed’s settee. 

“I’m practising,” Steed replied. He was leaning over her, from behind the sofa’s arm, with his nose touching hers.

“What for?” said Emma, pushing his face away.

“It’s for our trip to the icy wastes next week. I’m preparing for the Artic Games.”

“I haven’t heard of it before.”

“That’s because you aren’t an Eskimo, Mrs Peel.”

“Are you supposed to balance noses at that angle - shouldn’t you be in front of me?”

“I though I’d try a new manoeuvre and impress the judges with my original technique.” 

“Then again they may be highly conservative and mark you down,” said Emma.

“I hadn’t considered that possibility.”

“There is only one thing for it, Steed, you will have to come around and practice the correct way to rub noses,” said Emma, sliding down the armrest, putting her head back and sticking her nose into the air.

Steed grinned and moved round the settee. “I had been hoping to rope you in as my partner for the doubles.”


End file.
